fggg
by Himet
Summary: sarombhh


Disclaimer:Masasshi Kishimoto

Pairing:Naruto Hinata

Genre:Romance.edy

Sampai saat ini kedukaan tetap melampaui.semua Salahku...

"S sakura.chan. aku hamil"

Kiamat sudah suara lirih hinata yang terdengar barusan membuat telinga sakura berdengung hebat.tadi mereka masih bersenang senang menonton film.tapi teman cantiknya ini membuat dirinya seolah di terjunkan ke dasar jurang.pantas saja sejak tadi hinata terus diam dan murung.apapun takdirnya kelak.sakura akan membunuh laki laki sialan yang telah menghamili hinata jika dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab sial! dirinya saja tidak perna berbuat apa apa dengan sasuke.jangankan berhubungan badan.ciuman saja tidak perna,tapi apa ini hinata yang pendiamnya minta ampun bisa kecolongan begini.tuhan!!

sakura rasa ia akan depresi

"Jangan bercanda.ini tidak lucu!"

,A aku tidak sedang b bercanda!"Raut wajah hinata terlihat sedih dan memurung

bahkan perempuan itu mulai terisak di hadapanya. "Aku sudah memeriksanya hingga empat k kali tapi hasinya te tetap sama s saja,aku positif!"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mengajakku menonton film.jika niatanmu sebenarnya

ingin mengatakan ini!?

"A a aku takut. sakura chan!"

Mata emaraldnya menyerang.sakura sudah kelabakan sendiri.ia tidak tau harus seperti apa.antara kesal sekaligus prihatin

kekasih hinata.uzumaki naruto harus tau ini.mereka yang melakukan ya mereka jugalah yang harus menanggung.

konsekuensinya sama sama.sejak beberapa bulan ini sakura sudah menaru curiga pada gelagatnya, Gaya berpacaran

mereka bisa di bilang berlebihan.berulang

kali ia melihat Naruto seenaknya menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh hinata itu.logikanya,laki laki tidak akan tergoda jika perempuan tidak memulai.Akhinya tetap saja sakura menyalahkan Naruto atas semua ini

"Naruto baka harus tahu,si baka itu harus bertanggung jawab."

Masa bodoh dengan isakan hinata.Sakura merebut paksa ponsel Hinata kemudian menghubungi nomor pelaku utama.atas kekacauan yang terjadi.kepalang tanggung.emosi Sakura telah berada di ubun ubun."Hallo Sayang?"

"laki laki bajingan!!! ini aku Sakura!"

Hinata memang bodoh seharusnya dia dia tidak mau dengan laki laki ini ,"Apa apaan kau?mana Hinata!?

"Jangan sekali kali menanyakan tentangnya,jika kau tidak datang kerumahku sekarang juga,sialan"!

Cukup sudah Hinata akhirnya merebut ponselnya kembali.Sakura itu sangat

temperemental Sasuke saja selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya."Sa sakura kau

seharusnya tidak menyuru Naruto kun kesini.bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab?! Aku...lebih baik aku

menggugurkan anak ini,"

"Apa katamu?"dasar tidak tau diri.sudah berbuat dosa,sekarang malah ingin menambah dosa mereka lagi dengan melenyapkan darah daging sendiri,Jangan

bodoh.ku doakan kau terpanggang di neraka sana nantinya.jika kau membunuh anakmu sendiri"

"Sakuraaaaa...Lihat yang bisa di perbuat Hinata,hanya menangis kerana Sakura

terus mengomelinya..

Perkenalan awal Naruto dengan Hinata

dimulai sejak memasuki sekolah tingkat atas.Anak itu terlihat lain dengan mata lavendernya yang khas.dia pendiam dan kikuk tetapi sangat murah senyum.karena dirinya dan Hinata sangat mencolok

banyak sekali yang menggoda keduanya,

semakin lama muncul letupan letupan rasa yang mencubit hatinya...

ini kali pertama ia begini.dan Naruto yang

berani memulai.semakin dekat,dalam kurung waktu beberapa bulan keduanya.

resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kini,

entah kenapa ia jadi cemas akan keadan Hinata.ketika Sakura menghubungi dan mengoloknya berkali kali sial"!karena Sakura ia jadi harus berbohong pada Okasannya sendiri jika ia keluar malam.untuk mengerjakan tugas penting

perempuan itu cerewet sekali,Naruto jadi heran,bagaimana Hinata bisa tahan memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura,

Hampir pukul setengah sepuluh malam,

Naruto merasakan hawa dingin di menusuk kulitnya

ia berjalan gontai ke pintu setelah memarkirkan motor besarnya di halaman

rumah Sakura.baru saja Naruto akan mengetuk pintu.si tuan rumah telah membukanya,terlebih dahulu sembari

memberinya pelototan tajam."Ada apa?mana sakura!!

"Kukira seharusnya Hinata sendiri yang harus mengatakan!!tapi dia terus saja menolak mau bertemu denganmu ayo masuk"!

Dari pada harus berdebat sengit dengan ibu tiri;Naruto lebih memilih apapun yang di katakan Sakura.beruntung ayanya berada di luar kota.tapi beban pikiran Sakura tertuju pada tetangganya semoga

saja besok tak ada gunjingan untuknya.karena membawa laki laki ke

rumah

tetangganya sangat sensitif sekali sial sekali semua karena Hinata dan kekasinya ini...

sejenak memusingkan hal lain.Sakura

mempehatikan Naruto duduk di sofa dengan gelisah dia benar benar menghawatirkan Hinata rupanya.

"Di mana Hinata?"

"Di kamarku."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"!

"Tapi dia tidak mau bertemu danganmu,

Naruto kali merasa di permainkan.ku mohon bersabarlah sebentar.tahan emosimu dan dengarkan aku laki laki

nenyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak emosi"

menjengkelkan sekali.jika bukan karena sahabatnya Hinata mana sudi ia berbicara dengan Naruto"Hinata hamil anakmu."

Satu kalimat dengan entengnya Sakura ungkap"A-apa?"


End file.
